The Offspring of Twilight
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: AU: A party allowed Naruto to meet a cold man by the name of Sasuke. An attack led him to a dark, old castle. An incedent made his realise Sasuke's secret. Vampires are not just tales. And Naruto's past wasn't as simple as he thought it was... A deadly rutial, it just HAD to be activated by Naruto's life. R & R pls! Warning: Yaoi! no likey no readie! No flames pls!


The night was silent. A large, shining full moon hung in the sky, occasionally obscured by thin clouds, and from the forest came the howls of wolfs.

The silvery shreds of moonlight illustrated a stone castle, standing proudly in the night, beautiful yet haunting in the light, eerily wonderful.

And in the castle a party is been held, under the glistening crystal chandelier, young men and women in expensive tailored dresses and suites with slim glasses of wine in their hands, chattering aimlessly. This isn't just any old party though; it is considered one of the grandest parties in the age. Why? You must be wondering, well, this party is been held by her majesty herself, where only the most famous of the earls and maidens could be invited.

_Creak-_

The ominous noise of the grand castle's door rang into the air, signaling the arrival of yet another earl or maiden invited, thus drawing the attention of everyone, the absent-minded chatters ceased.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto gulped, trying to swallow his nervousness, and slowly followed his adoptive parents into the ball room.

_Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, I mustn't panic…_ he chanted in his head. **He must not embarrass the Uzumaki family's name**, which was the only reason that Naruto was still calm. If it wasn't for that, he would be a mess now. Basically, that was his life line. So Naruto clung to his reasoning.

That's right, even though he was just an adoptive child of the family, but he is still part of the Uzumaki clan, one of the richest and most famous families in the circle of rich people. Their class was almost as high as the royalties.

Naruto shakily inhaled once more, squared his shoulders, staring forward with his head held high, and followed his father, a polite and well educated gentleman with an air of authority. His graying hair was combed back, and his powerful blue eyes were shining with life. You almost cannot tell he age, as he looked so youthful. He wore a black, tailored suit made from a rare fabric, a polished, straight willow tree walking-stick in his gloved hand, and a diamond pin pinned on the left of his chest.

Seeing how calm his father was, Naruto's courage was boosted by a bit. But then a cold, picky glare burnt into his back, crushing the sense of safety in Naruto, making him fidgety again. It was Mrs. Uzumaki, a mean and calculating woman, also the so-called mother of Naruto.

She was a beautiful woman, with her whitish blonde hair and glimmering jade green eyes, topped off with elegant clothing, she was considered to be one of the prettiest ladies in the royalty circle.

But to Naruto, Mrs. Uzumaki was an intimidating woman who gave him the creeps. She could always easily scrape off anything Naruto has, from clothing to pride… and even though he was at top all of list in intelligence, she could always find something to criticize about him.

So this ball is very important to Naruto, he _will _make her proud, oh yes, he will.

**Badump, badump, badump…**

Even though his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, his face was calm and composed.

"Gasp…."

Almost as soon as he stepped into the room, the crowd sucked in a sharp breath. Naruto anxiously looked around, having have had heard the crowd, he blinked in confusion, why is everyone staring at him in such wonder?

But that was to be expected…

Naruto simply did not know how beautiful he was to the eyes of the audience.

He had a pair of huge, innocent, sky blue eye that surpass even the rarest of gems, silky, golden blonde hair that contrasted his eyes, and the fair, smooth skin that could even match an albino's.

The pure white suit he wore today was made by the Uzumaki family's best personal tailor, showing his petite, slim, feminine form to the fullest. His innocent aura just added to his beauty, making him almost too glamorous to look at.

"So _that's _the child of the famous Uzumaki family."

"They say that he was adopted, no wonder Mrs. Uzumaki looks disgusted.

"I KNOW! But her husband loves him so much that he even bought a mansion for him!"

"But they said that he is very talented… he was taught by the famous violist Iruka!"

The whispering of the crowd began. The noise grew louder.

Naruto shook his head, attempting in vain to stop the ear-piercing noise.

Mr. Uzumaki looked at him in concern, "Naruto, are you sure that you are alright?"

Naruto smiled at his father, even if not by blood, "No, father, I am well, it's just that all these people are making me feel a bit faint, that's all."

Like the rumor said, Naruto was adopted, but be still bear the grace and the aura of a proper young earl.

The elder smiled, Naruto makes him proud, so out-standing, just like **her**…

"Hurry, dear, her majesty might be waiting!" Mrs. Uzumaki interrupted the precious family moment, glaring at Naruto, her gaze disapproving, annoyed.

"Come on, dear." Mrs. Uzumaki pulled her husband away, not giving Naruto a second glance.

Naruto bowed his head, silently following behind her, this was the first time he had attended a ball, such an important one at that, he must be feeling giddy, Naruto told himself, this party is absolutely normal, he must be imagining the thread of death and evil that seemed to be everywhere.

The Queen's parties are rare and important, so the invitations must be sent at least one month prior. So why did _he_, a mere boy at that, get invited in such a hurry? What could make the Queen invite him so suddenly?

Also, to make this case even weirder, today's atmosphere seemed to be a bit strange, as if the earth was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

On his way to the ball, Naruto had looked out of his carriage window to see thousands of crows soaring in the sky, though they looked panicked, as if they were escaping from a great evil. To make things weirder, you rarely see crows in the capital, not to mention thousands!

So Naruto could sense, deep in his heart that something, something big, was going to happen tonight.

_**No, **__no, this is he majesty's ball, nothing unexpected could happen!_ He argued with himself, but still couldn't get rid of the nagging doubt.

By the time Naruto snapped out his train of thoughts, his adoptive father had already leaded his family to his friends, asking for the whereabouts of her majesty that wasn't in sight. Naruto ignored the friendly chatters and swept his gaze around the grand and majestic room, taking in the people, the crystal chandelier, the marble walls, and finally landed on a unique group of people.

They were unearthly beautiful, with their porcelain skin, and high cheek bones, cold, icy eyes, it somehow made them seem untouchable, inhuman, almost like… vamp- no, that's going too far, Naruto chided himself.

Other than their looks, they also somehow managed to obtain a majestic kind of aura, the kind that makes it impossible to disobey them. They were only chatting amongst themselves, as if all of the other guests did not deserve their attention. They even only gave the Uzumaki family a single, uninterested glance, and the said family was the most famous in the room!

Naruto started to wonder to himself about the identities of these people, he had never seen them before, but then they must be famous, seeing as they were invited to such a party. Though Naruto was sure that he had never _ever _met them before… ugh, this family was a bundle of mysteries.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists in unease.

If he had never met them before, then how should he explain the spark of familiarity when he had seen them? It was as if he _had_ known them… but his memories did not record seeing the family until today…

**Creak~**

"Her Majesty has come." Announced the guard at the door as the thick wood swung open. Everyone either bowed or curtsied, everyone… but the pale group. They only acknowledged her by nodding their heads, and the movements were so slight that one could have missed it if they made not been paying attention!

Mutters of surprise and disapproval at the rudeness of the strangers were heard all around the room, this was the _QUEEN!_

Naruto raised his head, as the Queen beckoned for the bowing crowd to stand, not seeming to be offended by rudeness. Naruto straightened his back, and then felt someone staring at him; it burnt holes into back, scaring him out of his wits.

He whipped his head up sharply, following the direction of the stare until he reached a man who had appeared behind the Queen herself, it was a tall, young-looking, pale man with raven colored hair, his eyes were blood red with three black spots in it, and he was looking straight into Naruto's eyes.


End file.
